


Cool

by daisy_illusive



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HyunJin, el hermano pequeño de JaeBum, es quizás demasiado listo para su edad… bueno, al menos es más listo que JaeBum y JinYoung juntos.





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que en el survival de SKi aparecieron JB y JinYoung y HyunJin casi muere teniendo al segundo a su lado porque es su  
> ídolo, se había implantado en mi cabeza hacer algo así. Espero que os guste.

 

—JinYoung es cool —dijo HyunJin, llamando la atención de JaeBum y JinYoung, que se encontraban delante de la pantalla del ordenador tratando de comprender una gráfica—. Tú no lo eres, hyung —siguió. JaeBum le puso mala cara a su hermano pequeño, dispuesto a decirle que la persona más cool de aquella habitación era él y no JinYoung, pero no pudo porque su hermano habló de nuevo—. No sé por qué le gustas si no eres nada cool, debería de gustarle yo, que soy el niño más cool de todo cuarto.

 

A su lado, JinYoung casi se atragantó con una de las patatas sabor “presunto / jamón” que había cogido antes y JaeBum tuvo que darle un par de palmadas en la espalda para que no se ahogara, mientras su cabeza seguía funcionando a toda velocidad por lo que acababa de decir su hermano menor, que tan ricamente se había puesto a seguir viendo los dibujos después de causar aquella conmoción. JaeBum no pudo evitar que sus manos se cerraran en puños, queriendo darle a su hermano por decir aquellas cosas; sin embargo se contuvo y simplemente llamó su atención hablando.

 

—No digas cosas como esa, HyunJin —dijo—. No ves que JinYoung casi se atraganta.

 

Ya bastante tenía él con aquella especie de amor no correspondido que había desarrollado por su mejor amigo JinYoung en los últimos tiempos, no le hacía nada de falta que su hermano menor comenzara a decir cosas como aquella. Obviamente a JinYoung no le gustaba JaeBum, para él era simplemente un buen amigo junto al que había estado muchísimos años y no tenía más sentimientos por él.

 

—Pero es la verdad —replicó HyunJin, poniéndose de morros—. Es tan verdad como que JinYoung es cool.

—HyunJin —llamó JinYoung, hablando por primera vez desde que había dado comienzo aquella conmoción—. Tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos.

—No es verdad —siguió el pequeño de los tres—. A veces miras a mi hyung como mamá y papá se miran antes de hacer eso con las bocas que da tanto asco.

—HyunJin, vete a tu habitación y deja de molestar —dijo inmediatamente JaeBum.

—No me puedes mandar a mi habitación —replicó HyunJin, cruzándose de brazos—. No tienes auto-auto-automidar sobre mí.

—Oh. Por supuesto que sí la tengo —dijo JaeBum con una sonrisa—. ¡MAMÁ! ¡HYUNJIN NO DEJA DE JUGAR Y NO NOS DEJA TRABAJAR!

—¡HYUNJIN! —gritó su madre desde la otra punta del piso—. ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DEL SALÓN Y DEJA A TU HERMANO TRANQUILO!

 

JaeBum no pudo evitar reír, triunfante, mientras su hermano menor se enfadaba con él por aquello y se iba del salón pisando fuertemente el suelo, como si de aquella forma pudiera al menos dar la lata, ya que no podía evitar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue salir del salón y dejarlos solos. En ese momento, JaeBum se giró hacia JinYoung, para pedirle disculpas por lo que su hermano había causado en una mijilla; pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que JinYoung estaba bastante raro, respirando profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse.

 

—JinYoung —murmuró—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí… estoy bien —respondió—. Todavía sentía la patata en mitad de mi garganta y estaba tratando de que se bajara.

—Lo siento —dijo JaeBum—, por lo que ha dicho mi hermano. No le hagas mucho caso, ha estado viendo muchas pelis de amor últimamente con la abuela.

 

JinYoung asintió a aquello y ambos se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo en aquel trabajo que tenían que entregar en unos días; sin embargo, la tarde no fue entre ellos como había sido antes cuando HyunJin no había mencionado aquel tema. JaeBum estaba nervioso y JinYoung estaba bastante tenso. Cada vez que sus brazos se tocaban solo por casualidad mientras trataban de hacer algo, los dos daban un respingo y JaeBum ya había visto cómo JinYoung se había sonrojado en demasiadas ocasiones como para llevar la cuenta. El ambiente era raro, el ambiente era extraño, el ambiente era mucho peor de lo que nunca lo había sido entre ellos.

 

—JaeBum —murmuró en un momento de la tarde el chico. JaeBum ni siquiera se giró hacia él, simplemente le indicó que estaba atento a lo que le quería decir con un “hum” —. Hay algo que necesito decirte y que creo que ya es hora de hacerlo. Puede que después de esto ya no quieras volver a ser mi amigo, pero es algo que ya no puedo esquivar —en ese momento, JaeBum se giró hacia él, notando cómo JinYoung estaba completamente nervioso—. Es verdad lo que ha dicho HyunJin… hace mucho tiempo que me gustas.

 

En ese instante, el corazón de JaeBum dio un vuelco. De todas las cosas que se podía haber esperado que el otro dijera, aquella era la que menos pensaba que sucedería; sin embargo, era la que más feliz lo hacía, por ese motivo no pudo evitar sonreír. Le iba a comprar un montón de chucherías a su hermano por haber creado aquella inesperada situación que había acabado con JinYoung confesando sus sentimientos porque él no se había dado cuenta de que el amor no correspondido sí que lo era en realidad y nunca se habría dado cuenta de no ser por la pequeña ayuda de HyunJin.

 

—La verdad es que no quiero ser tu amigo —respondió JaeBum, pero al ver que una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de JinYoung, rápidamente añadió—. Quiero ser tu novio —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del otro—. Quiero ser el novio del chico más cool del mundo.

 


End file.
